Angel's Fall First
by charlie2609
Summary: Tristen is the guardian of the Life-force powers, when her mother is killed by bounty hunters, Tristen seeks out the help of the Wind and Thunder rangers. Cam OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the power rangers characters or anything associated with power rangers. Angel's Fall First Chapter One 

_The doorbell rang._

'_I'll get it,' said Tristen Harker putting down her popcorn on the glass coffee table. _

_She scrambled off the couch and walked into the hallway. Her mother paused the film and listened for who was at the door. Tristen pulled the door open and slammed it shut immediately._

'_Mum, run!' she shouted. The door shuddered as someone crashed against it, trying to force it open. Tristen pushed back hard. _

'_What's going on,' said her mother coming into the hall._

'_Mum, please, I'll explain later, please just go!' _

_Suddenly the door was forced off its hinges, Tristen fell to the floor banging her head on the banister rail, the world started to spin. A cold voice boomed out orders._

'_Find it, I need the amulet!' _

_Tristen rolled onto her back painfully; a pair of strong hands grabbed her throat and lifted her up. _

'_Where is it?' screamed the cold voice. _

_Tristen croaked her answer, 'Go to hell,'_

_The intruder threw her through the wooden door into the living room; she hit the wall and landed on the floor surrounded by broken plaster. _

_She was lifted up again, this time by her arms, Tristen stood shakily on her feet, and she could feel blood dripping down her cheek. _

'_Kill her mother,' _

_Tristen heard the words and began to struggle; more hands grabbed her to hold her body still. _

'_No, please, NO!' she cried out stills struggling. _

* * *

Tristen sat upright trying to remain silent. The other passengers on the plane were sleeping soundly. She checked her watch, it was another two hours before the plane landed, it would be another four till she could get to Blue Bay Harbour, and then she had to find the Wind Ninja Academy. Without realising it she was fingering an amulet around her neck.

* * *

Cam tapped in the co-ordinates on his computer. A house flashed up on the screen.

'Dad, come look at this,' he said when he saw inside.

Sensei came over and looked at the screen. The inside of the house was in ruins, the furniture was tattered and broken, the front door was part way across the stairs and the curtains were ripped to shreds.

'Find Tristen,' said Sensei, his voice was edged with concern.

Cam searched the house, nothing.

'She's not there, wait a minute,' said Cam trying another room. He froze when he saw the image. Tristen's mother was lying on the floor; her neck was broken.

Cam was silent.

'It appears that they have found her,' said Sensei turning away from the screen.

'Have they found the amulet?' asked Cam turning the computer screen off.

'I do not think so, Tristen is not there, if she escaped then she will come here first,' answered Sensei calmly.

* * *

Tristen stepped off the bus at Blue Bay Harbour. Taking a deep breath she headed out from the bus station into town.

* * *

Dustin groped blindly for the wrench as he stared at the bike engine on the table before him.

'Hey dude,' said Shane as he came in to Storm Chargers.

'Hey, what's up?' answered Dustin.

'Just wondering if you were meeting Hunter and Blake down the track before training? Figured I might tag along.'

'Er, yeah, I just have to finish up here then we'll go.'

* * *

Tristen walked quickly through the streets. Every now and then she checked behind her to see if anyone was following. Eventually she came to a dirt track and started to head down it, after a while she turned off the track and headed into the trees. She saw an open space with a waterfall and a small pool. Again she looked around before stepping onto the water.

She came out on the other side of the waterfall, and continued on through some more trees. Tristen gasped when she saw the open space before her, the academy was gone. There were a few bits of rubble and the odd flag lying about. Tristen climbed carefully down the slope and stepped onto the rubble. Quickly she scanned the area and saw what she was looking for, a secret entrance.

Swinging her bag over her other shoulder she walked down the steps into a large room. Someone was sitting at a computer at the far end.

'Cam?'

Cam turned quickly.

'Tristen? Thank god, you're okay,' he said running over to her.

'I see you did some redecorating up top,' said Tristen with a small smile.

Cam smiled back, 'Lothor, he attacked the school and captured all the ninja's, oh and he turned my dad into a guinea pig'

'Hello Tristen,' said Sensei coming out from his little house.

'Oh, you weren't kidding about that part then, hello Sensei,' she said a little shocked.

'You are welcome to stay here,' added Sensei sombrely. So they knew.

Tristen nodded and looked down.

'Are you alright?' asked Cam putting his arm around her shoulders.

'Yeah... I'll be fine,' she replied quietly, glad that she didn't have to explain what happened and hoping that he wouldn't lavish unwanted sympathy on her. Tristen knew it would be easier to just carry on.

'I'll show you your room,' said Cam taking her bag from her.

'Thank you, erm I don't suppose I could have a shower or something could I?'

'Sure.'

Tristen followed Cam silently; he led her to a small bedroom just off the main room.

'You should be comfortable in here, the shower's just down the corridor there.'

'Where's your room?' asked Tristen softly not looking at him.

'Next-door if you need anything,' said Cam turning to leave, 'Come through when you're ready,' he added as he left.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The rangers came into Ninja Ops chatting amongst themselves.

'Hey Cam, what's up dude?' asked Dustin cheerfully.

'Not much except you're late again,' he replied stressing the again.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that,' said Dustin putting on his best innocent face.

Cam frowned and shook his head; he turned back to his computer and continued upgrading the zords.

'Rangers, first we shall start with meditation,' said Sensei bouncing off Dustin's head and onto the low rise wooden table.

* * *

Tristen towel dried her hair and brushed it through. She pulled on a fresh pair of beige canvas trousers and a white vest top, carefully slipping the amulet back over her head. She walked out of her room and could hear fighting in the main room; Tristen put her head round the door cautiously and saw a group of teenagers about the same age as her sparring with each other. She came through the door and stood watching.

'Come join us,' said Sensei looking over to her.

The rangers stopped sparring and followed his gaze to the girl standing by the door. She had shoulder length blonde-brown hair and brown eyes.

'Guys, this is Tristen Harker,' said Cam standing up to introduce her, 'Tris, these are the Wind and Thunder rangers,'

Tristen smiled, 'Er, Cam do they have names?' she said nudging him in the side.

Cam laughed, 'Yeah, sorry, that's Dustin, Tori, Shane, Blake and Hunter,'

'I thought all the other ninja's were captured,' said Blake.

'Oh I'm not a ninja,' said Tristen,' I'm the Life-force Guardian.'

'Life-force what?' asked Dustin looking confused.

'Life-force Guardian,' she repeated with a grin.

'Oh right, what's that?' said Dustin.

'I'll explain later, but training hasn't finished yet,' interrupted Sensei.

The rangers groaned.

'Tristen are you in?' asked Dustin

'If nobody minds,' she replied stepping forward.

'Tristen, if you want to go against Hunter,' said Sensei as the other rangers sat down by the table to watch.

Hunter put himself into a fighting stance and Tristen did the same. The crimson ranger leapt forward and Tristen ducked under his leg as he sent a roundhouse her way, as he replaced his foot on the floor she easily swiped it out from under him. Hunter quickly flipped back onto his feet and aimed a punch at her. Tristen caught his wrist, her opponent raised his other fist and she caught that one too, she pulled him down to the floor with her and kicked him over her head finishing with a neat backwards roll which saw her on her feet again. Hunter scrambled up realising that he was losing.

'Enough,' came Sensei's calm order.

Tristen lowered her guard with a smile.

Hunter shook his head, slightly out of breath, 'You're good,'

'Not too bad yourself,' said Tristen sitting down next to Tori.

* * *

An hour later, Sensei stopped the rangers and began to explain as he had promised earlier.

'The Life-force powers are extremely strong; they are so powerful that no human body could hold them. The amulet that Tristen wears is how the powers are stored and channelled. This makes her a guardian rather than a ninja who possesses powers,'

'So if they aren't part of you, how do you use them?' asked Hunter to Tristen.

'They aren't part of me in the same respect as your powers, but I was born to have them, that's why I can channel them from the amulet to me when I need them,'

'That's cool but what are these powers then, what can you do?' said Dustin curiously.

'Well, I have power over the elements like you do, er, telekinesis,' Tristen stopped when she saw Dustin looking confused, 'I can move things with my mind,' she clarified.

'Oh, cool,' mumbled Dustin feeling embarrassed. 'Anything else?'

'Er, I can transform into some animals, make sense lines - they're kind of like trip wires in my head that I can send out.'

'That's nice and all, but why are you here?' asked Hunter who promptly received a jab in the ribs from Tori at the phrasing of his question.

Tristen fell silent and looked to Cam.

'That doesn't matter yet, it's late you all should think about going home,' he said to change the subject.

Hunter looked dissatisfied but stood up with the others.

'Catch you later,' said Dustin waving back to Cam and smiling at Tristen as he and the others left.

'Thanks Cam,' said Tristen when the rangers had gone.

'I'll tell them tomorrow if you like,'

'Please, they should know,'

'How many bounty hunters have you encountered?' asked Cam as he shut down his computer.

'Just the one so far but there's bound to be more,' answered Tristen trying to sound as calm as possible.

Cam picked up on her tone but didn't say anything about it.

'We'll talk in the morning, you should get some rest,' he said.

Tristen nodded and gave Cam a hug, 'Thank you,' she said before going to her room.

She was just about to go through the door when she called back to Cam, 'Hey Cam?'

'Yeah,' he said looking up.

'This is going to sound silly, but does Dustin like, have a girlfriend or anything?'

Cam laughed, 'You're right, it does sound silly, but no he doesn't'

'Okay, night,' she said leaving the room.

'Night,'said Cam almost sadly.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Tristen fastened her trainers and tiptoed out of Ninja Ops, it was six thirty in the morning. She jogged across the rubble representing the academy and out of the waterfall entrance. She broke into a run.

Cam was up when she got back. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto her bed before going into the main room.

'Been out for a run?'

'Yeah, still not one for sleeping in.' she replied flopping down on the cushions.

'Want some breakfast?'

'Please, oh wait...your not making pancakes again are you?' Tristen joked.

'No, it's just toast,' replied Cam with a groan.

'I remember when you tried to make them,' she laughed, 'how many did you get stuck to the ceiling before you gave up?'

'Seven, and one on the window,' replied Cam grimacing as he handed her a plate of buttered toast.

'Thanks,' she said taking the plate from him, 'When are the rangers getting here?'

'They should be here at ten but Dustin will probably be late,' said Cam rolling his eyes.

'Yeah, I did get the air head vibe,' agreed Tristen with a grin.

'When Dad chose those three I thought he was kidding but they aren't that bad really, just that all the dudes and cools get on my nerves after a while, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't use a slang word in each sentence,' he said smiling at her then looking away quickly.

Tristen smiled to herself and finished her toast.

'Want to do a bit of sparring before the rangers get here?' she asked after she'd changed into her canvas training trousers again.

'Why not,' said Cam leaving the computer.

They circled each other for a few moments, and then Cam attacked. Tristen blocked his punch easily and tried to flip him over but Cam was too fast, as he spun in the air he landed a kick on her back and sent her flying across the room. She managed to stop and lower herself effortlessly to the floor before she hit the wall.

'Impressive,' said Cam raising his eyebrow.

'That's nothing,' she replied sending a cushion Cam's way without touching it.

Cam didn't see it coming and it him across the head.

'That's it now,' he said with a grin grabbing a sword off the wall.

Tristen raised her hand and another sword flew to her. She caught it and pulled off the sheath.

Cam came at her, his sword raised. The clash of metal echoed round the room as they fought, neither one managed to get a blow to touch the other.

They stopped suddenly when they heard a round of applause. Cam's face flushed with colour as he bent down to retrieve the covering of his sword.

'Nice one dude, I had no idea that you could do that!' said Dustin excitedly clapping Cam on the back.

'Yeah, well they aren't just for decoration,' he answered replacing both swords back on the wall.

Sensei came out of his house, 'Ah, good morning rangers,'

'Morning Sensei,' they chorused.

'I remember that you still had questions from yesterday, we shall start with those before training,' said Sensei once again bouncing off Dustin to get to the table.

'I'm going to go,' said Tristen uncomfortably.

'Don't go too far,' said Cam giving her a knowing look. She nodded in understanding as she disappeared up the steps.

'Why is she going?' asked Tori looking puzzled.

Cam took a deep breath,

'Her mother was killed three nights ago,' he said flatly.

'What happened?' questioned Blake leaning forward slightly.

'Her powers are highly coveted; a bounty hunter attacked her home trying to steal the amulet. More will come after her now this one has failed. She won't tell me exactly what happened and I haven't asked,' said Cam

'Why do these guys want the amulet anyway?' asked Tori.

'The amulet is the source of the Life-force powers, if it falls into the wrong hands and they figure out how to activate it they could destroy the world.'

'They, whose they?' said Hunter.

'The bounty hunters work for an alien named Pyralis. Even Lothor is afraid of him.'

'So, this guy wants the amulet to destroy the world?' checked Dustin.

'More than likely.' Replied Cam.

The rangers finished asking their questions and barely had time to process the new knowledge before Sensei was ordering press ups and sparring matches.

* * *

By the time they had finished Tristen still hadn't come back and it was obvious that Cam was worried.

'Dude, stop pacing, your making me dizzy,' complained Dustin rubbing his eyes.

'She should be back by now,' retorted Cam.

'Then go and look for her but please stand still,'

Cam started to go outside but stopped when Tristen walked into the room carrying a few bags.

'Where have you been?' he asked tetchily.

'Okay, calm down, I just did a bit of shopping,'

'Oh right,' replied Cam feeling like a complete fool.

'So how do you guys know each other then?' said Tori breaking the silence that was brewing.

Tristen looked at Cam, 'I trained here for a while when I was a kid, Sensei taught me how to use the amulet.'

'Has Cam changed since he was a kid?' asked Shane inquisitively.

Tristen laughed as Cam winced slightly, 'Not really, and he still can't flip pancakes.'

The rangers looked at her confused.

'Oh, he decided to make pancakes one morning but they kind of didn't get on the plates, more like everywhere else.'

Dustin and Shane burst out laughing and once again Cam turned beetroot.

'Thank you very much Tristen,' said Cam in a mock serious tone.

Tristen grinned cheekily and then dodged behind Dustin as Cam threw a cushion at her.

'Hey, I almost forgot,' said Hunter pulling out a flyer from his pocket, 'there's a new band on tonight at The Rock,'

'What's The Rock?' asked Tristen coming out from behind Dustin.

'It's a club, does anyone want to go?'

'I'm in,' said Shane.

'Me too,' answered Tori and Dustin

'Sounds good,' said Tristen putting on a mock sad face and looking to Cam for him to say yes.

'Okay, I'll go,' Tristen smiled again.

'Great, Blake and I'll meet you there at 8,' said Hunter stuffing the flyer back into his pocket.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

'Ready to go?' shouted Cam as he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was right.

'Just a sec,' came the muffled reply from Tristen's room.

Cam did a final check on the computers.

'Ready,' said a soft voice from behind him. Cam straightened and turned round.

Tristen was wearing a short and strappy white dress, her hair was in ringlets and pinned back slightly.

'What?' she asked with a smile.

'Nothing, you just look...' Cam trailed off.

'Come on or we'll be late.' She said taking his arm.

The music was blaring out as Tristen and Cam walked into The Rock.

'Do you want a drink?' shouted Cam above the music. Tristen nodded a she scanned the crowd for any sign of the rangers.

'Hey, you look great!' said Tori tapping her on the shoulder.

'Thanks, so do you!' replied Tristen to Tori who was wearing a blue skirt and halter neck.

Blake appeared behind the blue ranger followed by the others.

Cam came back with the drinks and handed one to Tristen.

'Hey guys,' he said sounding more relaxed than usual.

'Bands not too bad is it?' said Shane as his eyes followed a pretty girl walking by, 'Excuse me,' he added before disappearing off after the girl.

The others found some squashy leather couches near the back of the club and sat down.

'Tori, do you want to dance?' asked Blake shyly.

'Sure,' said Tori getting up and following Blake to the dance floor.

'Are those two together?' said Tristen leaning over to Hunter to be heard.

'No, my brother's just too shy, he won't ask her out,' replied the crimson ranger.

'Speaking of asking out,' commented Hunter as he too got up to ask a girl for a dance.

'Come on Tristen,' said Dustin grabbing her hand.

Tristen followed him and began to dance with him, aware that Cam was watching her.

Shane returned to sit back down with Cam.

'What happened to the girl?'

'Her boyfriend showed up,' said Shane looking crestfallen, 'Anyway, why aren't you dancing with Tristen?'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on dude, it's so obvious you're scamming on her!'

'I am not, she's just my friend,' defended Cam.

'Yeah right, that's why you did a nut job when she wasn't back earlier,'

'I was just concerned, that's all,' said Cam trying to sound calm.

'Okay, if you say so,' said Shane with a knowing grin.

The song finished and the guys came back.

'Where's Tris and Tori?' asked Cam sitting up slightly.

'Ladies room,' answered Dustin falling back onto the couch.

'So what were you two talking about while we were gone?' asked Blake taking a sip of his drink.

'Oh nothing,' said Cam absently.

Shane grinned, 'We were just arguing about how much Cam is scamming on Tristen.'

'Shane I am not!' protested Cam.

'You so are dude,' said Blake laughing.

'Oh go and ask Tori out,' retorted Cam. Blake shut up immediately.

Suddenly a huge explosion burst through the side of the club. People ran everywhere screaming and trying to get out. Cam and the other rangers stood up and backed further into the corner.

'Ready?' said Shane looking round each ranger,

'Ninja Storm'

'Thunder Storm'

'Samurai Storm'

'Ranger Form, Ha!'

They shouted as they prepared to morph.

In an instant they were ready for battle and they ran to the source of the explosion. There was no sign of Tristen or Tori.

By the entrance of the now deserted club stood a huge alien; he resembled the hulk except his skin was a blistered pink rather than green.

'We're in trouble,' mumbled Dustin staring at the enemy.

Cam pulled out his samurai sword and attacked the alien; the other rangers did the same. Hunter was caught and thrown into a pillar; Shane leapt up for an air attack but was batted into the drum set at the back of the stage. Dustin and Cam attacked at the same time but both were beaten back. Blake ducked under the alien's arm and slashed at it with his thunder staff, the alien grabbed hold of the weapon and snapped it in half like a twig. Blake wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist that smacked into him, sending him sprawling to the base of the stage. The alien stood there grinning evilly at the fallen rangers who struggled to stagger back to their feet.

A white tiger suddenly sprang onto it's back and the alien screamed. It tried to grab at the animal on its back. Tori appeared in ranger form and started to help Blake up.

'Are you guys alright?' she asked quickly looking the guys up and down.

'Yeah, is that Tristen?' answered Hunter rubbing his chest.

'Yeah, come on we have to help her,' ordered Tori.

The rangers started forward just as the alien managed to catch hold of Tristen. In a second the cat form had changed into bird, which flew out of the alien's grasp. It landed behind the rangers and changed back into the tiger again.

The alien glanced to each ranger realising that it was massively outnumbered.

'We'll be back guardian,' it growled angrily as it charged from the building.

The rangers de-morphed and Tristen changed back into her human form. She fell forward and Cam caught her. She steadied herself and stood up straight.

'Is everyone okay?' she asked still holding onto Cam's shoulder.

'Yeah, just a bit bruised,' said Blake.

'That guy was tough,' agreed Hunter this time rubbing the back of his neck.

'A bounty hunter I'm guessing,' said Dustin staring at the door.

Tristen and Cam both nodded.

'Hey where did your amulet go?' asked Tori pointing at Tristen's neck.

'Right here,' she replied, as the amulet appeared hanging round her neck.

Once again, the rangers stared at her confused.

'It can't be seen unless I wish it, that's why they had so much trouble finding it...' she answered before trailing off.

The rangers seemed to accept it and didn't press for any more information when Tristen fell silent.

'Come on, we should get back,' said Cam stepping up beside Tristen.

* * *

'You didn't tell me you were the Samurai ranger,' stated Tristen as she and Cam walked back into Ninja Ops.

Cam shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess I just forgot, you were more important,'

Tristen smiled.

'I'm going to bed,' she said sleepily.

'Okay, I'll see you in the morning, we're having pancakes,' joked Cam.

Cam watched her leave and took a deep breath.

'Is something troubling you my son?' asked Sensei stepping of the chair in front of his house.

'It's nothing Dad,'

'Sometimes we have to wait for the things we want to come to us, other times we have to ask for them,' said Sensei wisely.

Cam gave a sigh, 'Thanks Dad, goodnight,'

'Goodnight Cam,'


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

'Kill her mother'

Tristen sat bolt upright in her bed, she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. Quietly she pushed off the covers and padded out of Ninja Ops. It was still dark outside as she stepped through the secret waterfall entrance. Tristen sat down against a tree trunk watching the water. The same dream had been haunting her since she arrived, each night she saw her mother's death over and over again.

She sighed and closed her eyes trying to blink back the tears. She wouldn't cry.

'Can't sleep?' asked a familiar voice.

Tristen opened her eyes and saw Cam standing in front of her. He had obviously followed her outside, as he hadn't buttoned up the top four buttons of his shirt. Afraid that her voice might show her feelings Tristen remained silent and shook her head. She looked down hoping that Cam wouldn't see her tears.

'I know how you feel,' he said sitting down next to her and resting his back against the tree. Tristen stayed silent her emotions welling up inside her.

'It's not...' started Cam before Tristen interrupted him.

'Tell me it's not real,' she pleaded looking into his eyes, 'tell me it didn't happen.'

Cam saw the unshed tears.

'Tristen,' he said softly his own voice shaking slightly.

Cam reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

'There was nothing I could do,' finally the tears that had been threatening for days spilled down her cheeks. Cam reached out again and this time she didn't move away, instead she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest sobbing.

He held her till her cries subsided gently stroking her hair. Tristen took a few deep breaths and wiped her face with her hand. A few minutes later she was quiet, her head still against Cam's chest. She gave a small shiver and for the first time Cam noticed that she was only in shorts and a crop top.

'You should go back inside before you catch a cold or something,' he advised breaking the silence.

'No,' she said quietly, nuzzling closer to Cam, 'I like it here.'

Cam slowly put his arms further around her and Tristen slipped one leg over his, her hand clasping part of his shirt as she cuddled up next to him.

* * *

They stayed there in silence until the sun could be seen rising up through the treetops. Tristen had fallen asleep and Cam hadn't wanted to wake her, he had sat listening to her steady breathing as she slept.

He left her a few more minutes before gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'Thank you,' she said quietly sitting up.

'That's what friends are for,' he replied shaking his head, his voice quavering a little as he said friends.

He made to get up but she caught his arm. Cam lowered himself back down to the ground.

'Your not just a friend,' she said looking into his eyes.

Cam swallowed nervously; his mind ran with predictions of what she would say. "You're my best friend...You're like a brother to me..."

But Tristen didn't say anything; instead she leaned in closer to him and brushed her lips against his.

When she pulled away it took a minute for Cam to realise what she had done.

'Oh god, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry...' she mumbled embarrassed.

Cam put his hand over hers and she looked back to him. He lifted his other hand to her face and drew her towards him. This time the kiss was longer.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Tristen changed into her running kit; she gathered up her hair and fixed it in a loose ponytail.

'Are you coming with me Cam?' she shouted as she bent down to tie her trainer laces.

Cam appeared at the doorway in his ninja outfit.

'Sure I won't show you up?' he asked casually leaning against the doorframe.

Tristen laughed and straightened up.

'We'll see,' she said with a grin.

* * *

They walked out of Ninja Ops.

'Shall we make this interesting?' said Tristen mysteriously.

'In what way?' answered Cam leaning closer to her.

Tristen moved so that their lips were only millimetres apart.

'The winner can decide,' she said softly making out that she was about to kiss him.

'Okay,' whispered Cam a small smile playing across his lips.

Tristen pulled away quickly and started to run.

'Hey, no fair,' complained Cam sprinting after her.

* * *

He managed to catch her up but she was a little faster than him, she leapt easily over the broken logs and Cam had a hard job of keeping up. After a few minutes they started back towards Ninja Ops. Tristen was the first to reach the waterfall; she bent over resting her hands on her knees breathing deeply. Cam stopped beside her panting.

'Guess...you...lost,' she said catching her breath.

Cam sighed heavily and laughed. Suddenly Tristen stood up her eyes full of fear.

'Cam, the sense lines just snapped,' her voice was barely a whisper.

'Guardian,' snarled a creature coming out of the trees.

Tristen moved closer to Cam. They both dropped into a fighter's stance. The creature before them looked like a man but he had huge bat like wings protruding from his shoulders and long talons on each hand.

Tristen heard another rustling in the bushes and she could feel more sense lines snapping in her head from all directions. Four more bounty hunters stepped out of the trees. The one from the club stood to their left.

They both realised that they couldn't get into Ninja Ops, as that would reveal the entrance, they had to fight.

The bat like hunter sprang into the air and flew straight at Tristen, she ducked and it quickly circled for another attack. Tristen was thrown away from Cam who was instantly set upon by two bounty hunters. He blocked a kick from one but took a hit in the stomach from the other. Cam fell to the floor as the wind went out of him.

Tristen scrambled back to her feet and morphed into her tiger form, the remaining two bounty hunters came at her, she snarled and charged at them. She managed to pin one down on the ground and its neck snapped as she swiped her paw across its face. The bat one swooped down on her again and Tristen rose up on her hindquarters, her claw ripped into its wing forcing it to land.

Cam morphed into the Samurai Ranger and drew his sword, one bounty hunter was sent crashing into a nearby tree and it slumped unconscious at the bottom of the trunk. The other circled him biding its time.

Tristen was getting tired; she was using up too much energy in her animal form. She morphed back to normal and shook her head several times trying to clear the dizziness from her head. By that time the flying bounty hunter had readied himself again and he came at her with his talons outstretched. Tristen crouched as he swiped them at her head, a second swing came her way and as she didn't see it as she straightened; the talons grated into the flesh across her stomach. Tristen didn't feel anything and she landed a kick in the creature's chest.

As if called, the creatures broke into a retreat. Tristen watched them go feeling confused.

'Why did the go?' asked Cam de-morphing and coming to stand by her.

'I don't know they could have taken us easily,' said Tristen her voice uneasy.

'Hey you're bleeding!' said Cam noticing the blood seeping through her top. 'Come on lets get you back inside.'

Cam put his arm around her waist and ushered her into Ninja Ops. He helped her onto her bed and raced off to get bandages.

Tristen laughed slightly as Cam set down a huge first aid bag and leaned over the bed.

'Cam it's not that bad really,' she said trying to sit up.

Cam pushed her gently back down.

'Oh come on Cam,' Tristen complained, 'It's nothing,'

'Let me see,' he said seriously.

Tristen let out a sigh and let her head fall back on the pillows. Cam pushed up her top carefully; she flinched as his fingers brushed against her skin.

'Sorry! Did I hurt you?' apologised Cam quickly.

'No, it tickles,' she laughed in reply.

Cam gave a small smile but the worry was still obvious in his eyes. He gently wiped the blood away and fixed a bandage over the three thin cuts. Cam smoothed out the plaster around the sides allowing his fingers to play against her skin every now and again.

'I don't think it'll stick down any more,' joked Tristen rising onto her elbows.

Cam stopped suddenly feeling embarrassed.

'I've decided what I want,' said Tristen breaking the silence.

'What do you mean?' asked Cam sitting down on the side of the bed.

'Well we said the winner would decide what they wanted,' she replied with a grin, 'And as I won...'

'Okay, okay don't rub it in,' groaned Cam shaking his head. 'What do you want?'

Tristen smiled again and sat up further, she shifted closer to Cam until they were touching.

'Just you,' she whispered in his ear.

Cam lowered his head and kissed her lips softly, their kiss deepened and Cam climbed onto the bed with her.

* * *

'Sensei, where's Cam, he was supposed to meet us at the beach an hour ago?' said Dustin coming down the stairs into the main room, 'the others sent me to find him,'

'I think he is in his room Dustin,' said Sensei stopping his meditation.

'Thanks dude, I mean Sensei,' said the yellow ranger heading towards Cam's room.

He knocked on the door but there was no reply. 'Maybe Tris knows where he is,' thought Dustin moving down to Tristen's room.

The door was open slightly and as he knocked it swung further open.

Cam and Tristen pulled apart quickly.

'Oh hey, dudes I'm sorry,' said Dustin turning round quickly and raising his arms.

Tristen sat up and ran her fingers through her hair; she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She pulled her top back down.

'Er Cam, you were supposed to meet us at the beach... but...er... I can see you were... busy.' Stammered Dustin.

Cam and Tristen looked sheepishly at each other.

'Yeah sorry about that,' said Cam trying to act as if nothing had happened.

'Why don't you catch up with the others, there's something I have to do.' Said Tristen trying to bail them out of the awkward situation.

'Yeah, okay,' said Cam ushering Dustin out the door.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

'Jeez Cam where have you been?' asked Shane throwing down his towel as Cam and Dustin joined the other rangers on the beach.

'Cam here was fooling around with Tris,' declared Dustin with a wide grin.

Cam smacked the yellow ranger's shoulder. 'Dustin!'

'Hey man, I'm just telling it like it is,'

'When did this all start then?' pried Hunter leaning up onto his elbows.

'Last night, sort of,' explained Cam honestly.

'What do you mean sort of?' asked Blake frowning.

'It doesn't matter,' answered Cam feeling that it wasn't really any of their business.

'Okay, well it's cool that your together, at least now you can stare at her without creeping anyone out,' taunted Shane.

* * *

'Sensei?' said Tristen quietly crouching down by Sensei's house.

'Yes Tristen, is there something on your mind?'

'Yes. I wan't it to stop.' she declared miserably.

'Want what to stop?'

'The bounty hunters, but to stop them I have to destroy Pyralis,'

'I agree, but he is strong, too strong. if you were to fail and the amulet falls into his hands the fate of the world is at stake.'

'I know,' she said irritably, 'but I can't live like this and I don't want to put the ranger in danger, especially Cam,'

'What are you proposing?' asked Sensei.

'There's only one thing I can think of, if I were to absorb the Life Force powers it would give me enough strength to fight him,'

'No, I forbid it,' said Sensei gravely.

'But there's no other way, he's going to keep coming after me, he's already attacked Cam and I this morning right outside Ninja Ops!' she argued back.

Sensei looked at her his eyes showing an emotion she had not seen in him before.

'I forbid you to do it, you could die and then you will put the world at risk.'

'You're not listening to me, the scrolls say the powers are too strong for a human body to handle but I've lived and used them for the last ten years. In the fight this morning and at the club I used what little power the amulet alone could provide, I know how to handle them and I know that I can defeat Pyralis with them!'

'The amulet channels them, their full force could destroy you!' shouted Sensei angrily.

'It's a risk I'm willing to take!'

'No we shall find another way, the rangers...'

'The rangers are useless against his bounty hunters and they will fall against him!'

Sensei fell silent, he knew what she said was the truth.

'I worry about you,' he said more quietly, 'and Cam does too, if anything happened to you I do not know what he would do. he has loved you longer than you realise.'

Tristen looked down and sighed.

'I have to do this, it's the only way,' she said softly.

'I know,' relented Sensei.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry for the long update, too much work and not enough time. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Tristen brushed her hair through one last time and tossed the brush onto her bed. Doing a quick final check in the mirror she left her room. Cam was waiting for her in the main room.

Without saying anything he offered his hand and she took it.

* * *

She fiddled nervously with the fork by her plate. How would she tell him?

'Is something wrong?' asked Cam putting down the menu.

Tristen took a deep breath.

'There's something I have to tell you,'

'What is it?,'

'Tomorrow I'm going to absorb the Life Force powers,' her voice was fairly steady as she said it but inside she felt sick.

Cam looked at her in horror.

'Are you crazy? You'll be killed!' he said trying to keep his voice down.

'No, what's driving me crazy is constantly fighting for my life!' countered Tristen desperately hoping that he would understand.

'You can't do it!' declared Cam banging his fist down on the table and making her jump.

'Why not! Do you think I'm not strong enough is that it?'

'Yes,' Cam answered too quickly.

'I thought you would understand,' said Tristen quietly standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Cam watched her go, trying to comprehend what she was about to do, what risks she was about to take. The first time she had come to ninja ops, her father had wanted to pass on the Life Force powers to her. Tristen's mother didn't know anything about them and it had stayed that way. Cam remembered how she had trained with his father for hours, learning to use them. When she left to return home Cam had missed her company dreadfully. The next time she had come to Ninja Ops she had been fifteen. The same bounty hunters that had killed her mother and were now hunting her had just killed her father. Instead of grieving she had trained endlessly perfecting her powers and fighting ability till she almost matched Sensei. Cam knew she was strong enough and he should trust her to do it but he was thinking with his heart now and he didn't want to lose her.

He pushed his chair away from the table and hurried out after her.

* * *

Tristen slammed her door shut making the walls vibrate slightly. She kicked off her shoes angrily and sat down heavily on the bed her back to the wall. Calming herself down she found her anger overtaken by immense fear and sadness. Unable to stop the tears, she let them fall.

* * *

Cam knocked on her door but got no answer. Carefully he pushed it open. Tristen was lying curled up on the farthest side of the bed with her back to him. Cam stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

'Do you think I want to do this?' she asked, her voice dry from crying.

Cam perched on the other side of the bed.

'I'm sorry,' he said hanging his head. She sat up and turned to face him.

'Cam I'm scared,'

Cam reached out for her and pulled her to his chest.

'I am too,' he said stroking her hair.

She tilted her face towards him smiling.

'Don't be, not tonight,' she said before kissing him.

Cam leant forward deepening the kiss, slowly they both moved further onto the bed...


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tristen opened her eyes feeling her 'pillow' stir beneath her. Carefully she swung her legs out of the bed and eased herself to a standing position, Cam didn't notice and continued to sleep peacefully.

She felt sick, yesterday she had been fairly confident of what she was about to do, but after her spat with Cam she had suddenly become more afraid, there was more at stake now than just her own life.

Trying not to wake Cam, Tristen dressed and left the room quietly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to stay in Ninja Ops. In all honesty she had no idea what would happen and she didn't want to be the cause of an explosion or something.

Tristen walked deeper into the forest surrounding Ninja Ops. The amulet was cold against her skin, what had once been her ally now seemed like a dead weight around her neck.

She stopped at a small grove, it was still early and the sun was low in the sky. Tristen lifted the amulet over her head and held it in the palm of her hand.

_'Life Force powers, here combined, become one with me, body, soul and mind.'_

_

* * *

_

Cam woke up, he rolled over slightly expecting to see Tristen - but she was gone. Panicking he leapt off the bed and grabbed his trousers, pulling the on roughly. Yanking his t-shirt over his head he ran into the main room.

'Tristen!' he yelled getting no reply.

Sensei came out of his little house.

'What is it my son?' he asked sleepily.

'Tristen, have you seen Tristen?' asked Cam frantically.

'No, but you must find her,' said Sensei quickly as Cam sprinted out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

Tristen felt her body convulse as waves of energy coursed through her body. She sank to her knees, dizziness washing over her. Her limbs were heavy and she felt incredibly weak. More pulses of energy continued to spread from her hand where she still clutched the amulet, unable to let go. Struggling to breath she felt her mind cloud, her vision went blurry as a huge darkness shrouded her. Her body was on fire and ice cold all at once. Cam had been right she wasn't strong enough. She tried to let go of the amulet, to end it now but she couldn't, she slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cam ran through the trees unsure of exactly where he was heading. He was sure he could feel pulses of energy and he followed them still they got stronger.

Tristen lay on the ground her body still convulsing with the bolts of energy. She was unconscious.

Cam felt his heart lurch as he skidded down next to her. He prised the amulet out of her grip and flung it away from her. The convulsing stopped and he clutched her body to his chest.

'Tristen please come on,' he begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

'I shouldn't have let you do it, it's all my fault,' he confessed pointlessly the tears now flowing down his cheeks.

Cam gasped when he heard a voice...

'I don't see why your making such a fuss,'


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

'I don't see why you're making such a fuss...'

Cam's grip around Tristen tightened. A figure stood before them an evil grin on his face. Cam had never seen him before, his skin was a deep red colour and he had sharp fang like teeth. He wore a long black hooded robe.

'...She's only a girl, and I see something got to her before I did. Shame I would have enjoyed killing her so much,'

'Who are you?' questioned Cam his voice faltering from grief and fear.

'I apologise, my name is Pyralis and I am here for the Life Force amulet.' replied the stranger maliciously.

Cam's eyes widened with fear. He panicked remembering that he had left the Samurai amulet by Tristen's bed, he was powerless.

'Now tell me where it is,' said Pyralis drawing a lond curved blade from inside his robes.

'Go to hell!' yelled Cam.

Cam lay Trsiten's lifeless form down carefully. He stood and quickly tried to come up with a plan to get out of here alive.

'Give me the amulet boy!' ordered Pyralis coming closer to Cam.

Cam stood protectively in front of Tristen. His head kept telling him over and over that she was dead and that he should just run, but he stayed his ground. Cam suddenly realised that if Tristen had taken the powers from the amulet, then the amulet was useless. it had no power. Deciding to take a chance he pointed in the direction he had thrown the amulet.

'It's over there.' he said trying to sound defeated.

'Get it and bring it too me,' said Pyralis his voice losing its maliciousness and instead, becoming almost hypnotic.

Cam glanced back at Tristen and moved carefully across to the amulet. Not taking his eyes off Pyralis, he bent down to retrieve it. Cam walked closer to Pyralis the amulet in his outstretched hand.

Pyralis lifted it from Cam's palm.

'Thankyou,' he said the malice returning. Pyralis raised his other hand up and Cam found himself flung into a tree some distance away. He crumpled at its base.

Pylralis started the same incantation Tristen had used, but nothing happened. Furious, he tried again.

'Its a fake!' he yelled angrily at Cam.

Cam staggered to his feet and raised his guard, Pyralis came at him, Cam dodged the first blow but with lightning speed, Pyralis thrust the blade into Cam's stomach.

'Never lie to me,' hissed Pyralis as he wrenched the blade from Cam's body.

Cam crumpled to the floor, blood staining his clothes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Pyralis stepped back from Cam's body and sheathed his sword in his robes. Gripping the amulet once again he recited the incantation.

'It won't work,' said a voice behind him.

Pyralis spun round, Tristen stood before him.

'Pity you didn't come round sooner, you could have watched your friend die,' he hissed moving completely away from Cam so Tristen could see him.

She didn't flinch, deep in the ground Tristen could hear Cam's weak heartbeat, she had to be quick if she were to save him.

'Where are the Life Force powers?' snarled Pyralis advancing towards her.

'Right here,' she said sending an energy ball at him.

It hit Pyralis in the chest and he staggered backwards. Once he had regained his footing he returned the fire, Tristen waved her hand and his energy ball changed direction, she followed it quickly by sending another of her own. They both hit Pyralis sending him flying to the ground.

'You should be dead,' he hissed clambering to his feet.

'Everyone really does underestimate me,' said Tristen calmly.

Tristen felt again for Cam's heartbeat, it was getting fainter, she was running out of time. As much as she wanted to make Pyralis suffer as she had, Tristen knew that Cam was far more important than her own vendetta.

Focusing hard, she created a huge energy ball, it sparked and crackled as she held it steady in the air. Pyralis started to stagger away, forcing her arms forward she sent it towards her enemy. As soon as it touched him, he exploded into flames.

* * *

Tristen remained where she was until the flames died down. Then she sprinted across to Cam, his body was cold and his breathing was laboured and shallow. Tristen turned him over carefully and placed her palm on his chest, she felt the Life Force energies flow from her into him. The wound started to heal and the colour began to return to his face.

She stopped and leaned back on her heels. Cam groaned and opened his eyes. Tristen smiled down at him.

'Tris, your okay,' he breathed. She nodded and helped him into a sitting position. He ran his hand across his stomach where the wound should have been.

'Did you do this?' he asked looking up at her.

'Yeah, Pyralis has gone, its over,' she said with a small smile.

'What about the other bounty hunters?' asked Cam beginning to feel much stronger.

'They won't be back,'

Cam and Tristen both stood brushing off their clothes. Tristen bent back down to pick up the amulet.

'I don't want them any more,' she said quietly.

'But they're part of you, you can handle them, you should keep them,' answered Cam.

Tristen shook her head.

'It's over, and I want to move on,' she said turning away from Cam.

Tristen held the amulet tightly in her hand, she whispered the second incantation. The amulet began to glow. The surge of energy she had felt before burst through her body again, as the powers returned to the amulet she felt her legs give way. Cam caught her and held her in his arms till the amulet retunred to its normal brassy colour. Tristen took a deep breath and stood back up. Cam placed his arm round her waist.

'Lets go home Cam,' she said softly, 'I fancy pancakes,'

THE END


End file.
